The River
It had been about 1 year since the incident at the Yakima River. You probably want to know what happened right now, so I'm not going to waste your time. Well, here it is. One day, my friends and I went down to the Yakima River. We liked to hang out by the bridge that goes over the river and drink Red Bull- but this time we found something in the river; it appeared to be a body. Us being teenagers, we went over to inspect due to the curiosity that just grew. So, when we got there, we pulled the body out of the river; he had something in his pocket; it was a camera, a waterproof camera, and it had a video on it. I wish I hadn't looked at the video, but my friends insisted that we take a peek. Out of all of us, Niki was the most disturbed by it. The video contained graphic images such as mutilated animals. This is how the video went: A guy was walking on the trail with a flashlight looking for an item (which I will describe later on) in the forest near the river. Then, he hears a strange squeal coming from behind him. It was dark, of course, no need to get too original but, that's the time setting. I don't know why he brought a camera with him to find an item but I have no doubts as to what he found that was so important. Then, there was a pair of glowing, yellowish-pale eyes in the distance, but he just kept on going as if it was nothing at all. The eyes begin to fade away. At this point we all thought it was fucked up and he was making this up but, we did find his body in the river. We realized that we were at the entrance of the trail, so we went to somewhere else to view it. So he gets to what he was looking for and he opens it. It appears to be a chest. The chest contained diamonds... Hundreds of diamonds; he couldn't carry all of them, obviously, but he had a backpack, so he was fine. At that point, Cory checked the river for the backpack, he didn't find it anywhere. Going back to the video, he stuffs the backpack with as much diamonds as possible and went the same way he came . . . but there was something just barely out of sight. It was a dog, with the smile of a man... then, quickly, the man pulled out a handgun, then shot the dog in the face. It sounds silly but that's what happened. Anyway, he starts running back down the trail, he looks back a few times, and then he gets to the place where we found him; Niki practically cried at this next part. The dog transforms to a creation of the devil; I'm not joking, In any way. It had literally changed its face to a super grin and it started to walk to the man. He is cornered at the edge of the shore and it jumps as the creature takes a gnaw out of his neck. The last few seconds of the video is just the man bleeding to death and just before the video ends, there is a blood-curdling howl and then . . . Static. So there's the video description, but there's more. We did what anyone would have done in this situation- we turned the body and the camera in to the police. They thank us for the turn in and tell us that they'll call if they have anything. We didn't say anything because we wanted to know more about this too. About a month later, more people that go out to hike on the trail turn up missing. But, here is when it gets really fucked up. The Yakima River's water turns to blood and all the people that went missing are drifting to the river of blood. The news had censored the entire river when the helicopter did a fly by. About another month later, I saw the dog outside of my house, no joke. It was outside my house just staring at me with that damned grin! I was just trying to recover from the horrible experience and now this!? I told Niki and Cory about the dog and they just laughed and said that I'm just fucking with them. I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THEY'RE MY OWN FRIENDS AND THEY TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! No, this will not happen, I'm going to show them I'm not going insane. Tonight is the night they see it for themselves. It is a month later now, and I'm hiding in pure fear, last night I saw it in my drive way. I can't sleep anymore, I have nightmares about it! I can't go on like this, today I will die and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Suicide is my only hope. Category:Mental Illness Category:Places